


Buried In Disciples

by CasTheButler



Series: The Bartender Series [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Male Friendship, Mexican Roland, Nicky and Roland are best friends, Non-Linear Narrative, Racism, very brief mention of a minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: “I'm Roland,” he says his fingers gripped tight around Nicky’s. Nicky feels like he's going to choke.AKARoland & Nicky as teenagers vs Roland & Nicky now.





	Buried In Disciples

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the bartender series.
> 
> Look, I don't remember if it states where and when Nicky and Roland met in the books or in the extra content.
> 
> Soooo....

At thirty-two Nicholas Estaban Hemmick-Klose stands outside of a bar. It's been awhile since he's been here. A man, his friend, steps up beside him. He's much more prepared for their meeting now than he was seventeen years ago, in a whole different world.

“Do you think we should go in?”

 

*

 

Nicky isn't quite sure what he's doing. He's walked up and down the hallway past the classroom door six times already. He feels as though he might be sick. It doesn't mean anything if he goes inside. Nobody is going to think anything, and if he walks in there, he'll still be able to walk in the front door of his house. He's pretty sure at least. His father always said God loves everyone. Nicky’s ignoring everything else his father says.

Nicky pushes the door open and is immediately greeted by laughter and a wash of bright colours. He is caught in a boy’s attention. A senior to Nicky's sophomore. He makes his way over to Nicky and offers out his hand.

“I'm Roland,” he says his fingers gripped tight around Nicky’s. Nicky feels like he's going to choke.

“I have to leave.”

 

*

 

The bar isn't theirs anymore, hasn't been for years. There's still enough to make Nicky feel nostalgic. Even with the change of management, and name, and decor. Roland orders them a couple of drinks and forks out a twenty for them.

“I've missed you; you don't come to the states enough anymore,” Roland says.

 

*

 

When Nicky sees Roland the next day, he turns on his heels and darts away as fast as he can. He's not proud. He feels it burrowing away in his chest. It distracts him from everything else.

Dinner that night is tense. He knows something is up with his parents. He knows he's in trouble for something from the way his father holds his fork.  
“Nicholas, I hear your mathematics grades have been slipping,” His father says. Nicky nods, they have been. He's well aware. Two Ds and a C minus.

“We were thinking of hiring you a tutor,” his mother continues. Nicky is surprised, he's not sure what he was thinking, but it wasn't that.

“Thank you,” Nicky says softly.

 

*

 

Nicky’s had more to drink tonight than he has in several years. The taste of liquor on his tongue has him buzzing as he leans carelessly into his best friend. Roland laughs at him, and Nicky feels like a young teenager again. Both of them are more grounded sensible people now.

“Erik’s been applying for jobs here, and I miss the boys, so you’ll see more of us soon.” Roland’s eyes warm up as Nicky’s words sink in.

 

*

 

The Tutor they hire is Roland. Because that’s Nicky’s exact luck. He sits across from him and prays in his head that Roland won’t say anything.

There’s nothing to say, is there? Nicky was only there for a minute.

“You boys have fun,” his mother tells them, with a kiss on Nicky’s cheek. She’s dressed in a soft pink dress with her hair neatly tied up. Her and his father are allowing themselves a date night.

‘You boys have fun’ echoes in the back of Nicky’s mind.

 

*

 

Roland talks about his latest boyfriend, he’s had a few since Nicky’s been married, but this one seems like he’ll last.

Sebastian is the Manager of Neil’s former team. He’s kind-hearted, witty and grounded. Also, the type to take zero bullshit and may even be snarkier than their previously mentioned friend. Nicky’s only met the guy less than a handful of times. Each time has been brief, but he likes the guy and hopes he sticks around.

*

 

Roland mutters something in Spanish under his breath that Nicky doesn’t quite hear. He looks around frantically, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. Roland looks up from the problem he’s staring at and frowns.

“Are you okay?” Roland asks, sticking to Spanish.

“Father doesn’t like it when we speak Spanish” Nicky replies. Roland puts his pen down and stares at Nicky.

“Your Father doesn’t like it when you speak Spanish?” Roland asks, punctuating every word with harsh disbelief. Nicky shrugs, it’s just a rule it’s always been a rule. Like putting your dirty clothes in the hamper and church on Sundays.

“He just gets mad okay, says it reminds Mama too much of Mexico,” Nicky says carefully.

 

*

 

The couch in Roland’s apartment is already made up when they stumble through the door. Nicky goes to collapse on it immediately. Roland grabs him under both arms and shoves him towards the bedroom.

“The couch is for me Nene,” Roland says.

Roland’s bed is soft and welcoming, and Nicky falls asleep with his head buried in the pillows.

 

*

 

“You should come to another meeting,” Roland tells Nicky. He’s been tutoring him for just over a month now. Nicky sighs and hunches his shoulders.

“You’re just supposed to be teaching me math” Nicky huffs.

 

*

 

Nicky’s head is pounding, and he groans before trying to go back to sleep. After a few failed attempts he wanders out and collapses next to Roland on the couch.

“Scooch up Papi” Nicky mutters, and Roland obeys without even opening his eyes. “I feel like shit, why do I let you do those things to me?” Nicky questions. Roland’s body shakes with laughter, and Nicky wraps his arms around him. “Stop making fun of me.”

“I never make you do anything.”

 

*

 

Nicky didn’t think he’d go in again. He’d told himself he wouldn’t, that he wouldn't let Roland pressure him into it.

The thing was though, is that Nicky was here of his own accord. It had nothing to do with his friend. Nothing happens when Nicky walks through the door. He’s not sure what to do with himself now the ground hasn’t opened up and swallowed him whole. Roland appears at his side and knocks their shoulders together. He holds out a bag of chips to Nicky and grins.

“Good to see you Nene.”

 

*

 

Roland makes him breakfast while Nicky Skypes Erik. His husband laughs merrily at stories of his antics. Roland places a plate of bacon and eggs next to Nicky and leans over him to greet Erik.

“You looking after my man?” Erik asks. Roland rubs the palms of his hands into Nicky's shoulders.

“Of course I am,” he replies with a grin. Nicky's started eating as the two of them have been talking, he gestures to the food as though to prove that, yes, Roland is taking great care of him.

“How's your Sebastian?”

 

*

 

Nicky is shaking. He didn't realise there was a cold change coming. He rubs at his arms to try to warm himself up. Someone touches him from behind, and he startles. A dark hoodie is being shoved into his hands.

“You look like you're going to freeze,” Roland says. Nicky puts the jacket on.

“Thanks” he mutters.

“Want me to walk you home? You seem off today” Roland says. Nicky zips the hoodie up and folds his arms across himself.

“Uh yeah sure,” he replies, and the two of them start the trek several blocks towards Nicky's house, they'd usually have taken Roland’s car, but it's in the shop for repairs. Nicky slows down with about three blocks to go.  
“Hey Papi?” he asks uncertainty. Roland turns to face him confused.

“Yeah? Nicky, what's wrong?” Roland asks, suddenly his arms are around Nicky and Nicky is sobbing into his chest.

“I think I want to tell my parents I'm gay.”

 

*

 

“So I saw your mother recently,” Roland says. Nicky's tempted to ignore it, he is.

“Where?” he asks.

“Supermarket, I was surprised she even spoke to me you know?” Roland wrings his hands in front “She said your dad, uh, had a heart attack.” Nicky takes one of his hands and squeezes.

“Is he dead?” there's several seconds of silence.

“Yes.”

 

*

 

Nicky hadn't let Roland come with him. He'd wanted to do this by himself. He's such a fucking idiot. He's never heard his dad yell like that. His mother is crying. Nicky would really love to throw up.

He can't even text Roland to tell him

This camp is going to kill him is going to kill him is going to.

 

*

 

Roland worries when Nicky doesn't show up for school. They were meant to have lunch and go over Nicky’s homework.He goes to the Hemmick house just to check. He's probably just caught a cold. Luther slams the door in his face.

 

*

 

Nicky isn't the same after he gets back. He barely ever smiles. He picks at his food. He'll barely look at Roland. Roland's nearly graduating. He knows he has to do something to help Nicky. He slides the pamphlet for student exchange across the table wordlessly.

 

*

 

Roland hasn't heard from Nicky for a while, but he rushes to answer the second he sees it's him calling.  
“I met a boy” Nicky gushes proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before anyone starts, Nene and Papi are not being used sexually. Do not sexualise them. Let the boys have their soft pet names and be done with it. Cool? cool!
> 
> Well, there we have it, folks. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
